


Christmas With at the Wayne's

by Spunky89



Series: Dick's Vet [1]
Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky89/pseuds/Spunky89
Summary: You and Dick spend Christmas at Wayne Manor with his family... what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

You and Dick had been dating for roughly six months when you first inquired about his family. It wasn’t that he didn’t want you to meet them or vice versa, but his brothers had practically made it a goal to chase away any woman he ever brought over. Granted none of them were you, and you were different. You weren’t like the other women he ever introduced his family to. And he felt different about you. It was like he thought he loved the others but none of them made him feel like he did with you.   
It had been two months since you’d first asked and now you hadn’t stopped pestering him about it. When he continued to evade a response you took matters into your own hands when Alfred called and asked if you and Dick would be attending Christmas in a few weeks. You said yes you would and you were excited to finally meet everyone. You’d met Alfred a few times when Dick asked him to chauffeur you two but that was about it.  
“Hey honey I’m home!” You called as you stepped inside your small home just outside the main part of the city.   
The house was cute and quirky but you loved it. It was something of a family heirloom. The first child in the family to move out got the house until they were ready to get their own. Dick had moved in about three months ago and you guys actually managed to make things work quite nicely. You both cooked and cleaned and you even had a room dedicated to the wounded vigilante so he stopped dripping blood through the house. Everything was perfect.  
“Hi Babe. How was work?” He asked. His voice seemed off but you pushed that away in favor of pecking him on the cheek on your way into the bedroom. He followed you in and sprawled out on the bed.  
“It was fine. Long, kinda boring.” You said with a shrug as you changed out of your work clothes and into something comfy.  
“So when did you plan on telling me you made secret plans for Christmas?” He asked, cutting right to the chase.  
You sighed and plopped onto the bed next to him. His arm came around you as a reflex and you curled into his side.  
“They weren’t secret… I just forgot to tell you.” You argued.  
“I just don’t know if it’s a good ide-”  
“Dick you’ve been avoiding this for months now. I can handle your family I’m sure.” You say firmly.  
“But it’s Christmas and-”  
“And most of my family is going down to see my great-grandma in Florida. I already told them I was spending Christmas here with you.” You argued.  
Dick sighed and played with a strand of your (Y/C/H) hair. He sometimes hated how stubborn you were.  
“Fine! Just-” Dick sighed trying to find the words.  
“Don’t what? Come on Dicky, talk to me. Why are you so against me meeting your family?” You asked softly.  
“Cause I don’t want them to chase you away.” He mumbled.  
“Dick I would ne-”  
“Don’t say never. They’ve done it before. I don’t know why but they’ve always chased off any woman I brought home. And maybe it was good they chased them off because I have you now. But I don’t want them to chase you off. You mean everything to me.” He confessed.  
“You’re gonna make me fucking cry.” You said as tried your hardest to keep the few tears from falling.   
“What? I was just saying.”  
“That was by far the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, which is saying a lot.” You said giving him a sweet kiss.  
“I still can’t talk you out of Christmas?” He asked.  
“Not a chance.”

Christmas came faster than either of you realized. For the two weeks after your conversation Dick tried to persuade you to cancel, but you never gave in. You woke up Christmas morning to snow falling steadily outside and smiled. You loved a white Christmas but you never seemed to be witness one, it either didn’t snow in Gotham, or you were down south for the holidays. You woke Dick up almost immediately and the two of you ran around getting ready, ecstatic for the day despite any pre-uncertainty. You had previously decided to save your presents for when you got home and focused on getting to the manor with all the gifts and yourselves for breakfast. Once you were both in your matching Christmas sweaters and Santa hats on your heads you bundled up and headed into the cold winter and started off towards the Wayne Manor.   
Upon your arrival Dick was promptly tackled by a young boy about ten, who you figured was Damian, who then started a dog pile with the other two boys. You quickly grabbed your phone with your freezing hands and took a short video and a few pictures of the moment.   
“Get off me fatass!” You heard one yell.  
“Suck it demon spawn!”  
“Drake get your foot out of my face.”  
“Todd your elbow is in my stomach.”  
“Can you all get off me.” You heard the distinct voice of your boyfriend call out.  
Alfred came up behind you and took your bag of gifts off you and ushered you inside.  
“They will be there a while I can assure you.” He explained.  
“It’s good to see you again Alfred. Merry Christmas.”  
“And a Merry Christmas to you Miss (Y/L/N/).” He smiled at you and led you towards the living area where a large tree was set up and a group of girls and a man you recognized as Bruce Wayne sat drinking coffee.  
“Master Wayne, Master Grayson and his girlfriend have arrived. The boys are currently wrestling outside.” Alfred spoke. This caused everyone to look at you. Alfred had took your coat and gloves leaving you in your green and red sweater.   
“It’s nice to finally meet you all.” You spoke softly.  
“She’s pretty.”  
“Yeah, how’d Grayson manage that?”  
“Girls.” Bruce Wayne spoke silencing them. Mr. Wayne got up and made his way towards you. He stuck out his hand and smiled.  
“It’s nice to meet you. (Y/N).” He said.  
“You as well Mr. Wayne.” Before anyone could make any further conversation the front door was slammed and there were quite a few angry and loud voices. Soon enough the four boys came into the living room. The taller one, who you’d recognized as Jason, had claw marks down his face and a scowl on his lips. The middle one, who had to have been Tim as there was no one else it could have been, was sporting a black eye and was also scowling down at the youngest member of the family. Dick had a nice split lip and a half smile on his face.Damian had a smirk on his face and seemed proud to come out unscathed.   
“What happened to you?” You giggled.  
“I was attacked.” Dick pouted. You rolled your eyes as he opened his arms for a hug and when you didn’t give him one he trudged over to you and draped himself over you. He buried his face in your neck and you jumped away.   
“Holy shit! You’re freezing!” You exclaimed.  
“That’s what happens when you are laying the snow for ten minutes.” He said glaring at his brothers.  
“I will not apologize.” Damian said firmly. This made you giggle as the other two grumbled.  
“I’m cold.” Dick pouted looking at you in hopes of cuddles.  
“Nope, you can keep your freezing body to yourself.” You said holding up your hands.  
“But I’m so cold. What if I die of hypothermia?” he asked sadly.  
“You will be missed.” You said in mock sadness. Dick just looked at you with the most pathetic look on his face and you sighed and opened your arms and he once again draped himself over you. You shook your head with an eye-roll at how immature Dick was at times.  
“Well isn’t that sweet. You must be Grayson’s sweetheart.” Jason commented.  
“I am, I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you Jason.” You said kindly.  
“Breakfast is ready in the dining room.” Alfred said reappearing. This sent all the boys, save for Dick, running to the dining room. Dick proceeded to pick you up and walk with you clinging to him like a koala.   
“Dick!” You exclaimed giggling.  
“What?” He asked smiling.  
“What are you doing.”  
“Keeping you close for warmth.” He said smiling and kissing your blushing cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon entering the dining room you expected Dick to put you down but instead he sat down with you on his lap. You laughed and tried to get up but he kept a strong arm around your middle, keeping you in his lap.  
“Dick.” You warned.  
“(Y/N/N).” He mocked. You rolled your eyes and let it go knowing it was useless at this point. You filled your and Dick’s shared plate with everything either of you liked and dig in. One of the girls sat on your right and immediately introduced herself.  
“Hi, I’m Barbara, but everyone calls me Babs. It’s so nice to meet you. We’ve been hounding Dick to meet you for months.” She said.  
“That’s funny, so was I.” You said in a sarcastic voice as you looked towards your boyfriend who was shoving his face with waffles.  
“Hmm, isn’t that interesting.” the girl on the other side of her commented.  
“Very.” Babs commented.  
“Okay can you two stop being so mean to me. You both know very well why I pushed this off for so long.” Dick said giving a pointed look over to his brothers.  
“But what about us?” The girl to the right of Babs said sadly.  
“Yeah, we deserved to meet her.” Said the other girl who’d sat to the left of us.  
“I’m Cass by the way. Nice to meet you.” Said the one to the left.  
“Yeah and I’m Steph.” the final girl introduced herself.  
“It really is great to meet all of you.” You said with a large smile.  
“Give it time. You’ll regret that statement.” Dick mumbled.  
“We’ll see about that.” You smirked.  
“So what do you do for a living?” Tim asked.  
“You ask that like you don’t already know. But I’ll bite. I’m a Veterinarian at the animal hospital downtown.” You said.  
“Do you have any pets?” Damian asked.  
“Well nothing permanent but I’ve fostered many different kinds of animals.”  
“What kind?” He asked.  
“Well I’ve fostered fifteen dogs, about twenty cats, uh three snakes, seven rabbits, sixteen lizards, two hamsters, a handful of guinea pigs, uh three pigs, ten various types of birds, a foal, uh a couple of foxes… and I think that’s about it.” you finished. Everyone was looking at you in shock, except Dick of course, he was used to the obscene amounts of animals in the house and came to expect it now.  
“What?” You asked feeling awkward with how everyone was looking at you.  
“Do you have any right now?” Damian asked, seeming to be the only one who was unfazed. If anything he seemed excited.  
“Not at this moment.” You said and watched his face fall a bit. “But,” You started and watched him look at you in wonder. “I will be taking in a few wolf cubs this week once they come out of ICU.” You stated casually.  
“Really?” You heard two voices ask, one in excitement another in shock and mild distaste.  
“Yes really. You’re welcome to visit them.” You offered and Damian nodded in excitement.  
“As long as he doesn’t come home with one.” Bruce said eyeing the boy. You’d heard about the small menagerie that the youngest had created. You’d even been an “anonymous” consultant when one of the animals seemed sick.  
Conversation flowed easily after that and everyone seemed pretty okay with you after that. The girls were thrilled to have another woman around to deal with the boys’ antics. Soon enough everyone was itching for presents and you all moved back to the living room where presents were now neatly stacked under the tree.  
The boys dove for prime seating by the tree and Tim ended up getting crushed under Dick. They all argued for a bit before settling into their spots.  
Presents were passed around one at a time. And before you knew it there was wrapping paper everywhere. You’d gotten a gorgeous scarf and a few sweaters from the ‘Batfamily’ though you had a feeling Alfred was the one who did the shopping. You didn’t mind and thanked them all anyway. You’d let Dick do most of the shopping for his family with a few helping hints from you and by their reactions they were all very happy with their gifts, though Damian said an invitation to see the wolf pups was gift enough.  
The whole family seemed to warm up to you. Well almost the whole family. You couldn’t tell how Bruce felt but you thought he liked you.  
By the time the night ended you left with a smile on your face and being begged to come visit more. You were glad there was so much worrying for nothing.  
When you arrived home you were very glad because as much as you’d come to love Dick’s family you were happy to finally be alone with your lover on Christmas. You knew Dick felt the same way so you weren’t surprised when he scooped you up and plopped down on the couch. Neither of you talked, but you didn’t need to. All you needed was the warm embrace of each other and it spoke a thousand words you never could.  
“You know, we haven’t done presents yet.” Dick mentioned what felt like hours later.  
“No… is that your way of telling me you want your presents?” You teased looking at him with a smirk.  
“Maayyybbbeee.”  
You laugh and he jumps up off the couch with you still in his arms and he plops down next to your tree. Your tree is nowhere near as big as the one in Wayne Manor nor as elegant. But it’s more your style with weird ornaments and lopsided lights.  
There aren’t many presents under the tree; only about ten.  
Dick grabbed one that was for me and thrust it into my hands and watched me with childlike wonder. I laughed and unwrapped it. I lifted the box lid and gasped. It was the (Y/F/C) dress you’d seen the other day when you and Dick were shopping for gifts. It was a full length dress with a slit up to the mid thigh. It had full lace sleeves and a high lace neck.  
“Dick.” You breathed. When you’d seen it you didn’t realize he was paying attention.  
“I had to. I saw you looking at it. Plus I think it’ll look really good on you.”  
You lunged at him and bear hugged him. He laughed as you knocked him over. This Christmas had been the best one you’d had yet by far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think? I hope it's good. This is one of my first one-shots so I'm still getting used to it all.


End file.
